the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Bands 1
Battle of the Bands 1 is the first episode to another major story arc Battle of the Bands. Story It begins with the gang continue their journey with Ray driving. Alec and Vince watch some cartoon but Vince fall asleep due to last night cartoon watching. Alec comment on how cartoon is very unrealistic. Ray soon swerve the RV to avoid the dog in the middle of the road and soon crash into the ocean since they were on a bridge. The gang are in grave danger while Vince is dreaming about Inception. Soon the RV crash into the ocean and sink into it, soon it hit a ocean mine that sent the RV into the middle of the desert. Ray frustratingly explain what happened to Vince who barely experienced the crash since he was in his dream. The gang heard a distant sound that resemble drum sound, the gang soon headed to the source of the sound with the RV that took damage from just now. As the sound gets louder, they see a band playing in a concert with people crowding around. Ray is shocked to see the lead lady who is playing the lead guitar, as Vince is interested in the lady playing in the band and Ray revealed that he know her before. As the band plays on, Ray stop the RV and exit to confront his old friends. The lady playing is also shocked to see Ray as well. As the gang headed to meet the band, they meet Pizza Guy selling pizza in the concert, Andrew is surprised and happy to meet his younger brother. Although Alec tried to ask about the stage, Andrew replied he does not know and he mysteriously end up in the middle of the desert before ending up in the concert. The lady stopped playing and go meet with Ray. The lady name is revealed to be Ozzy Lazarus and Ray talked about how is her and her band band doing. Vince ends up in love with Ozzy and excited when he talked with her. As Emmy asked Ray about the lady which he replied an old friend, Ozzy revealed that Ray is her ex boyfriend. Ray decided to tell the backstory between him and Ozzy that he hide from his friends. 7 years ago, his mother died in a car accident and his father, Ryan behavior becomes weird after his mother died. It lead until that his father is leaving once more except when Ray snatched Ryan to revealed a plane ticket to Germany. Ray asked his father about why he went to Germany whether it was his job. Ryan revealed that he is no longer a spy and he answered that it was for mom. Ray asked further but Ryan left home, leaving Ray all alone. Ozzy soon cut the story on how they meet each other. Ray was picked by bullies in school due to his loneliness. One day, a bully is harassing Ray and Ray tried to escape the bully but end a chase. However, Ozzy intervene and managed to chase the bully through insult on the bully. Ozzy met with Ray and introduce herself and invite Ray to her band rehearsal. As Ray went to the stage where Ozzy and her friends were, he listen to the music in immediately love it that brought to another world where all his problems in his family washed away. However, when the music ends, the world stopped and ask the band why they stopped. One of the band members, Ned asked Ozzy about Ray which she replied that the shy guy the school knows. Ray snatched the drum sticks from another band member, Edd which the latter complained and start to play the drums. Ozzy let Ray play the drums to see whether he got talent which Edd reluctantly accept. Ray confessed his love and interest on playing the drums which Ozzy add on that his first playing wasn't too bad and knew he had talent. Edd was impressed in Ray playing and wants to train him to become a band member which Ozzy accept. Ray continues that he starts his training and took half a month to fully skill in the drums which replace Edd to become the bassist while Ray maintained his position. Ray also confessed to his gang that he did fall in love with Ozzy. This snapped Vince out as he was surprised that Ray is dating Ozzy and asking who would date Ray. Emmy reply annoyed since she is Ray's current girlfriend. Ray continue his story with the rock festival coming to their school and the band are interested in participating. Although the band are ready, they haven't got a band name yet. Ozzy decide one which called her band "The Ozzys", Ned agrees and soon printed their logo and band name on the shirt, although the band is perplexed with the shirt except Ozzy. The Ozzys soon play their music well that everybody like them and won the carnival. There was one man in the audience that like their music and wants them to play in his bar every week and they get paid. However, his bar is situated in another town which meant they can't stay at school. Although the whole band agrees, Ray have some doubts on leaving town. The whole band is packed and wait at the taxi stand where the taxi pick them up to another town. Everybody went into the taxi until Ozzy noticed that Ray is not following them. Ray decide to not leave town as he want to wait for his father to come home. Ozzy tried to convince Ray that his father is a bad parent which insulted Ray and argue back that Ozzy doesn't know his father. Ozzy tried to convince one more time but Ray still hold his decision, this anger Ozzy as she felt she did more to Ray. Ray explained that he wanted to go but refused to leave his father. This lead Ozzy to break ties with Ray and said her final goodbyes to him which Ray tried to prevent to break their relationship together. Soon, she enter the taxi and the band left town. Ray felt guilty as he really like Ozzy and he replaced her for his dad. He returned home to hope his father comes back and receive a letter that he still be gone for another month. This anger Ray so much that he didn't care about anything as the one he love is gone and now his father is gone as well. He decided to pack his stuff and left town and headed to the Main Town and stayed in the barber shop on the top floor where he spend the rest of his life playing drum to take him into the world he wished had happened. This happened until Vince arrived and stay with him after got lost buying bread. Ozzy noticed Ray have new friends as his band despite showing them that they barely practice. She ask them whether they are joining the rock competition which just in time for the announcer to explain, that anyone can join. Alec know what Ray is going to do and advised no to do it. The announcer continue that the band must come up a new song and the winner will win a trip to LA where they can compete in world's final rock showdown. As the announcer finished explaining, Ray cried to the stage that they join despite Alec attempt to stop Ray. His friends are shocked at Ray decision to join the competition as they come unprepared. Ray announced the band name "The Lyosacks" but the announcer misheard their name. Regardless, the announcer told that the band have something great to play. Ray boast that his band will play something 'super great'. This angered his band mates as they have to join and win the competition with Vince angry for not going to date Ray's ex-girlfriend. His friends left him with just Ray, Emmy and Ozzy. Ozzy taunt Ray once more before Emmy angrily drag Ray back to the RV. The competition between Ray's old band and his current band soon begin. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman * Pizza Guy * Ozzy Larzurus * Edd Ryder * Ned Drake * Ryan Osbourne * The Bully YouTube Description The Lyosacks was supposed to be the story of a band? Well, for those of you who wanted to see the band in action, here´s the epic first part of the Battle of the Bands episodes. I hope you like what I had prepared for you this time. After the Slender experience, the band continues it´s way to... no specific place, but a random event will change the course of the trip dramatically, changing not only there lives... but there destinies. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:The Lyosacks Episodes